


One of those Nights

by loveraylee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing in the dorm, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, One Shot, Romance, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveraylee/pseuds/loveraylee
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeyong rarely gets the time all for themselves so when everyone is already asleep Jaehyun goes on the move with heart shaped paper cuts and fairly lights on the dorm's living room floor.





	One of those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my comeback after a few months! This is really short, literally wrote this for like less than an hour. This is also a small gift after my other Jaeyong one shot got lots of love!

"Close your eyes."

"Just tell me what we are going to do. Then I'll stop asking."

"Okay. Now, open! Jjajan!"

It's probably one of those crazy dorm nights wherein everyone is already in their rooms either playing video games or taking in an early good night sleep so that they could wake up and enjoy their day off early.

Also, probably one of those nights wherein Taeyong and Jaehyun are the only ones who are still awake enjoying their each other's company.

They've been dating for God knows how long now. The members are very thankful for this as they will no longer be hearing arguments, clingliness and the obvious sexual tension surrounding the two. Also, to them, two guys romantically loving each other isn't an issue. Johnny and Ten are even the first couple before them.

"Do you like it?" Jaehyun asked with excitement.

Taeyong giggled at his boyfriend's cuteness. They're standing in the middle of the dorm's living room with no lights on, with Jaehyun putting in some heart shaped paper all over the floor with cute yellow fairy lights encircling them.

"Jaehyunnie." Taeyong whined, to hide his embarrassment. "It's cute but..."

"You know you don't have to do this..." They both said at the same time. Although, Taeyong said it with a pout and Jaehyun saying it with an eye roll.

"C'mon, Taeyongie." Jaehyun said dropping the 'hyung' just like what he usually and unconsciously does. "We're on a break after a tiring and energy filled  
first half of the year! This is one of our few times wherein we can have all the time for ourselves. You need to chill and relax."

Jaehyun then hold his boyfriends hips before slowly making its way to the other's back He then lowered his face to the boy's level and looked straight in to his eyes.

"And you are my kind of chill and relax." He said with a goofy smile while staring at the other's lips.

Jaehyun then plants a small kiss on the other's forehead, then to the tip of his nose and lastly to the other's lips. Softly and a little bit, shyly.

He then placed his chin on the top of the other's head before slowly waving his body. Taeyong, nuzzling his face on Jaehyun's neck before eventually placing his forehead on the other's shoulders then moving along.

They're now dancing in the middle of the living room as if it's their own some kind of formal party minus the music. With Jaehyun, humming some kind of random melody, he thinks, that maybe could sound romantic for both of them.

It was relaxing. Taeyong thought. Just silence and Jaehyun's humming working together to create a romantic vibe. If it was any other day, Taeyong would've scold Jaehyun for doing something cheesy hitting him with a hand. But tonight's different. Tonight is about the short amount of time they can have all for each other because no one knows, one day they'll be busy again and they'll miss this moment and one day he'll be flying overseas to promote for SuperM.

"Babe." Jaehyun said cutting Taeyong's running thoughts.

"Hmm. Yes, Baby?" Taeyong said. Head still resting on Jaehyun's shoulder.

"Always remember that you are the best and you are a kind and loving person."

Taeyong then looked up to Jaehyun with a puzzled look. Then, fixing Jaehyun's some kind of messy side hair. "All of a sudden?"

"And please refrain from reading anything about you on search sites." Jaehyun said again, not minding the other's statement. "And while you're away for the next couple of months..."

Taeyong sighed before shutting his boyfriend's mouth by kissing him on the lips. This time a lot deeper and fuller. Jaehyun was taken a back after the first few but then smiled before he move along.

"I will call you everyday." Taeyong said as he slowly pulled apart.

"You won't do it and I think you shouldn't. You need to take a good rest durinff night time and there's time difference!"

"I will try to call you from time to time."

Jaehyun only sighed before wrapping his boyfriend in his arms for an embrace.

Taeyong receives hugs from Jaehyun almost every time, although privately. But this time, Jaehyun's hug holds a lot if emotions. Sadness, concern, stress, anxiety and so much more his not certain of.

"I love you." Jaehyun said pulling away from their hug but his hands staying on the other's waist.

"I love you too." Taeyong said smiling, holding his boyfriend's cheeks with both hands.

"Mark have you been there all this time?"

"Nope. Just woke up a bit 'cause I'm thirsty. Don't mind me, continue with the uhm...uhm? uhm being cheesy. Go on, Lovebirds!"

Jaehyun and Taeyong looked at each other before laughing softly. It was definitely, one of those nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all like this one! I will try to update my ongoing fic as soon as possible! Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
